Death Rejected
by evil older sister
Summary: AU as of the end of OOTP. Just a silly little drabble for all those in denial about the death of Sirius Black, slight slash


**Death Rejected**

**Disclaimer: I No own, so you no sue**

Remus was standing, staring at the veil that had, no more than fifteen minuets earlier, taken his his lover, the last link to his carefree, relatively, youth. Harry was the only thing left that kept him from simply walking through that curtain and joining them all on the other side. He couldn't stop himself, however, from moving closer to the thing that had taken his shining Dog Star as soon as he was alone. He vaguely heard someone enter the room and, as if from a great distance heard Dumbledore talking to someone and that person, he assumed it was Harry from the voice, give an answer, albeit in a tone that said he was going into, if not already in, shock.

Although he heard it and, in a distant part of his mind, was worried he simply couldn't draw his eyes away from the deceptively innocent looking drapery in the center of the room. His scrutiny didn't stop him from being as surprised as the rest of the room when the archway lit up and shot a healthy looking Sirius Black into him, knocking him over with a loud 'oof'. There was also surprise when a loud voice stated clearly from the veil, "**And stay out!**" followed by a loud ecstatic cry of "MOONY" before he was engulfed in a hug from the warm _living_ weight on his chest. He couldn't help it, he had, after all, thought the man had died; Remus pulled his lover close and kissed him. They happily snogged for a few minuets before being brought back down to earth by a tear filled, "Sirius". The man in question sat up from where he was getting to know his mate again, still sitting on Remus's stomach, not that the latter was complaining, to answer "Hey, Kiddo, did you really think I'd leave you and Moony-Moon to fend for yourselves" He was probably going to say more but he suddenly found himself with an armful of, nearly hysterical, sobbing godson who he promptly comforted all the while checking on Moony who was still in shock beneath him.

After Harry and Remus had calmed some, and they were sitting in chairs in the headmaster's office rather than on Remus's stomach in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore finally got the chance to speak. "It is marvelous that you are indeed still with us, Sirius, many, including myself, were under the mistaken impression that the veil leads to death" for some reason this made the formerly emaciated (**_I Actually had to look that word up_**) ex-con snigger uncontrollably for several minuets, causing the two attachments on either side of him, AKA Harry and Remus, who hadn't let go of him since they came to, yes they fainted, to share a slightly concerned look between them. When Sirius had regained control of himself, or as much as he normally had anyway, he answered Dumbledore, "It does lead to death, and he's bloody annoying to." The voice from the Department of Mysteries responded with, "**You think that you aren't?**" This little by play caused the room to collectively blink at Sirius, shock clearly written on their faces, after a few moments and several tries at occulemency by the headmaster managed to get out in a pseudo-calm voice, "If it leads to death, then how are you here?" "Simple" replied the smirking Animagus "I annoyed him until he sent me back, took three long months, let me tell you." There was a beat then Remus blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a second, fought to keep a straight face and finally in a slightly squeaky voice ground out "You got kicked _out _of the land of the deadby a-a- snicker annoying**_ Death_**". They all managed, just barely, to keep the laughter in, "yeah, I still can't believe it took me three whole months" Sirius was pouting and with that the others couldn't hold it in any longer they burst into laughter, that may or may not have been slightly hysterical.

* * *

**This is just a drabble that popped into my head, please don't kill me. – E**vil** O**lder** S**ister 


End file.
